


Break Up In A Small Town

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: High School Love Story, M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高中生Chris和高中生Zachary的酸甜故事（大概）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up In A Small Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCaiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/gifts).



> 灵感来自Sam Hunt的歌曲Break Up In A Small Town。  
> 故事里穿插了很多我自己喜欢的乐队和歌曲所以别太当真。……我根本不知道现在的高中生会喜欢些什么歌。  
> 送给基友CC的生日贺文。  
> 虽然已经过了生日很久了。

“Zach，不要和我分手。”

Chris抬眼看着惊愕地看向他的男生，他咬住下唇，最终重复了一遍那句话。

“请……不要，和我分手。”

Zach捧起Chris的脸，额头抵上Chris冒出汗珠的额头。

他握住Zach双手的手腕，试图抑制住指尖的颤抖。

“……这个小镇……太小了……”

这个小镇非常小。

Chris站在窗前，手里捏着三天前刚换上的崭新的深蓝色窗帘。他透过半开的窗户看向马路对面那个用胡萝卜黄涂满墙壁的两层楼小房子。

秋天的清晨六点钟，小镇里正在活动的只会有开始渐渐褪去深蓝的天空和眼皮颤动着即将醒来的太阳。

——还有这个小镇唯三的报童，Walker一家的三兄弟。

Chris看着Walker家的大哥骑着被自己拆掉座椅的自行车飞快地驶过将橙红色屋子和Chris家隔开的马路，几乎看也没看地将两份报纸甩向两户人家的院子里。

Chris为此弯起了嘴角。扔掉了曾经喜欢的旧窗帘，扔掉了曾经习惯使用的马克杯和原子笔，改变自己晚睡的时间——Chris试着让自己身边的一切都做出改变，希望自己也能够有所改变。

这只是在做着可笑的挣扎而已。

什么都没有变。

Chris骑着自行车飞快地驶过空无一人的马路。微凉的风吹进他的眼睛，钻进衣服的缝隙里贴上了肌肤，疼痛和寒气一下子侵入到了Chris的体内。早上七点都没有到，他根本没有必要大清早

地骑车去学校，这样就不会感觉到这些了——就像是为了自虐似的，知道这一切的Chris仍然选择了空着肚子离开了家里骑车前往学校。

Chris抬起头，看向缓缓升起的初阳周边笼罩着的云层，它们呈现的颜色就像柔和的胡萝卜的橙红色。他甚至没有看向道路的前方，只是让双足机械地踩着自行车前进，双眼一直没有离开那些

暖色的云层。

Chris喜欢初阳升起的样子。

他放开了掌握自行车方向的双手，就这样自然地垂在腿边。

会让眼睛疼痛的凉风不断吹上Chris的眼球表面，但即便眼泪为此蓄满眼眶Chris也无法让视线离开那片暖黄色。

“Chris！”

Chris一下子从片刻的恍惚中回过神来，他抬起头，看向站在自己面前的Alan。“……嗨，Alan，”

“兄弟，忘记还你CD了，来！”

“谢了。”

“嘿，这次的新专辑真是太棒了！你知道吗……”

Chris弯起嘴角，试着回忆起手中这张自己第一次听到这张专辑所感受到的感觉，他试着开口回应对方说出的话语。塑料下的那张专辑封面仅仅只有角落涂有了暖色。

Chris非常喜欢暖色，与任何人无关，那是他的喜爱之一。但——

“嘿，Tina！”

“你知道吗，Chris，昨晚有人搬进Smith一家的隔壁了。”

Chris装作没有听到教室门口的说话声，将自己所有的听力都放在这个实际上和自己的音乐品味相差甚远的同学身上，“你说的是那栋空了十几年的房子？是谁结婚了吗？”

“如果有人结婚，订下婚约的三个月前整个小镇就知道了。”Alan耸耸肩，“是城里搬来的。好像叫Quinto一家。”

“噢——”Chris这下发自内心地惊讶于这个消息了，“竟然有人想要搬到这种小镇里来？”

“听说是为了工作，他们家唯一的一个儿子好像比我们大一岁。”

“……你竟然连这个都知道了？”

“那当然，我母亲可是天天盼着有点什么新鲜的八卦，总是勤奋地往超市里跑。”

大多数家庭主妇的爱好。Chris弯嘴笑笑，“我的母亲也是这样。”

“然后呢——听说这个我们的同龄男生，将会转到我们的学校里来。我猜他可会成为我们的校草一阵子了。”

“毕竟是难得的新面孔。”

Tina站在门口和要好的女同学随口聊了两句就走向了自己的座位。她的位置就在Chris右手边再过去两个座位。

Chris下意识用右手摸上自己的耳朵，手肘抵在课桌上。就算只有余光，他也不希望自己看到那个女孩子微笑着摸出只能手机飞快按下字母的模样。清晨的那阵凉风就像残留在骨头里一样，

Chris除了咬住牙齿忍住寒意的袭来没有任何可以做的。

“对了，我妈做了不少橘子果酱，我明天带一罐给你，那是你的最爱对吧？”

“谢了，Alan。”

“我会需要你的文学笔记作为报答。”

Chris用橡皮擦砸了Alan的脑门然后自顾自笑了起来，他的同学也因此而被逗笑了。

“比我们大一岁——那也就是说，也会来这所高中读书吗？”Chris接过朋友还给他的橡皮。

“这个小镇里只有这一所高中吧。”

“我猜今天中饭最热闹的也会是Quinto的那桌。”Chris瞟向窗外学校大门的方向，“我赌会持续一个礼拜。”

“这个嘛，我赌会持续半个月。”Alan咧开嘴，“如果Tina也会去凑热闹，搞不好会持续一个月。”

Chris抬头看向他的同班同学，对方这个时候像是才注意到了什么一样笑容就这样僵在了嘴角。

“噢，我指——”

Chris发自内心地庆幸自己选择没有成了Alan的好友而是普通的同班同学。他们确实在音乐的品味上有部分相似，但他们并没有因此变得亲密到能够谈论任何事。

拯救了这段尴尬对话的是恼人的上课铃声，Alan即刻脱口而出一句“等会再聊”就坐回了位于Chris前面的座位。

AC/DC，Nirvana，Metallica……

Chris垂下眼睛，盯着自己早就已经熟记于心的课本内容，心里念叨着一些乐队的名字。

就像Chris开玩笑猜测的那样，午饭的时候最热闹的果然是那个新生的餐桌。Chris选择一个人坐在餐厅角落的两个人的位置缓慢地吮吸着午饭里包含的盒装牛奶。从这个位置远远望过去他只

能看到对方黑色发丝的后脑勺和穿着深蓝色T恤的背影。他晃了晃已经空荡荡的牛奶盒，抓起餐盘转身朝出口走去。

现在的图书馆是人最少的时候，放学以后得去一趟CD店，他记得Jack叔叔说过今天会有新的CD到——他试着让这些事充斥自己的大脑。

Nirvana终于想起在二十周年的时候出个专辑了——这是Jack将新专辑放进Chris手里说的，Chris将手中的专辑前前后后看了三四遍，他在看到背后印有的歌目表时简直不敢相信自己的眼睛—

—里面甚至包括了演唱会现场表演的录音。

“要先尝尝鲜吗？”Jack从柜台里拿出Chris常常借用的小型CD机。

天啊。Chris坐在CD店门外的长板凳上，将耳机塞进耳朵里的时候他几乎快要身体都要颤抖起来。四张CD——Chris发自内心地感受到了音乐公司懂得怎么从粉丝手里挣钱，而Chris非常愿意把

钱送给他们。

他闭上眼睛，听着耳机中Kurt在某个演唱会用沙哑的嗓音急促地唱出这首歌曲的结尾。对方吸气时的声音，演唱会那零散的观众欢呼声，还有清晰的手指拨动吉他弦的声音——

“……噢。”

紧接着Kurt的声音进入Chris耳朵的是陌生人的惊叹声。Chris疑惑地张开眼睛看向自己的右边。

“……Lithium？”发出惊叹的陌生人伸出手指指向Chris放在大腿上的CD机。

Chris伸手扯下右耳的耳机，尴尬地不知道这个时候该做出什么反应好，“……呃，是啊，Nirvana的。”他拿起放在右手边的CD盒对着陌生人晃了晃，“你……你也喜欢他们吗？”

黑发的同龄人愉悦地弯起嘴角，“是啊，最爱之一！”

“……我也是。”Chris出于礼貌也扯下了左耳的耳机。看着对方因为音乐而溢出快乐的笑容他也不禁弯起嘴角回应了对方的笑容，“Lithium是我的最爱之一。”

“不是Smells Like Teen Spirit？”对方轻笑几声，“那首真的很经典，但我觉得其实稍微安静一点的Lithium更棒。”

“是啊，其实Kurt Cobain也很适合不插电的安静歌曲啊。”Chris晃了晃自己左耳的耳机，“……如果你不介意，你也坐下来一块听吗？”

“Zachary Quinto，叫我Zach就可以了。”

对方顺着他的邀请坐在Chris右手边后Chris才因为对方开口说出的姓氏而注意到对方身上穿着那件深蓝色的T恤，还有深色的发丝——他正是那个餐厅最受欢迎的学生啊。“……Chris Pine。

”Chris愣神了片刻后伸手握上了对方伸过来的右手。

握手仅持续了一到两秒，恰到好处的疏远让Chris松了口气。

“我能看看你的CD吗？”

“请，不介意是我用过的你也可以听听看。”

“我不介意。”Zach伸手接过了Chris递来的左边耳机，“……你是处女座吗？”

“……你猜对了，我确实是，”Chris纳闷地看着对方，“为什么要问星座？”

“那我会擦干净再还给你的。”对方右眼对着Chris眨了一下，“我今天从女生那里听说处女座非常在意干净。”

“噢——”Chris忍不住笑着回应，“你放心好了，我会在你看不到的地方把耳机擦得干干净净。”

“那真是谢谢你照顾我的自尊心了。”

“不用客气，Zach。”Chris在Zach将耳机塞进了耳朵看向他之后才伸手按下了CD机的播放键。

Chris看向自己右手边的Zach，对方的手指正跟着音乐中的鼓点一起轻轻点着自己的膝盖一副完全沉迷于音乐中的模样，似乎完全没有注意到Chris的视线。Chris为此愣神了些许片刻才自嘲地

笑了笑，抬起头看向因为夕阳渐渐变为橘黄色的天空。

Chris闭上眼睛，静静听着另一人手指轻点牛仔裤发出的细微声响伴着Kurt Cobain沙哑的嗓音所合成的不和谐音乐。

凉风吹拂在Chris的脸上，他甚至能感觉到睫毛在微凉的秋风下颤动。

“嘿，这条路往前走就是去书店吗？”

Chris几乎不想去理睬自己身后的Zach，他努力将注意力放在自己踩动的自行车上，然而早已熟悉这个运动的身体根本不需要大脑的帮助。即便是吹过整张脸的微凉的秋风也没办法夺走他的注

意力。

“你在这里住了一个月，Zach，现在你问我这条路是不是去书店？”

“我只记得怎么从学校走到家里从家里走到学校——”Chris顺着Zach撑在自己肩膀上的双手感觉到了对方耸肩的动作，“Chris，不擅长记路的人也是有人权的。”

天啊。Chris烦恼地皱紧眉头，但随即就控制不住地笑起来。“是的是的，上帝赐予的天赋，我知道你的天才之处。”

“这边我记得，那条路再往前就是超市了。”

Chris顺着Zach举起的右手指向的方向快速地瞟了眼，“啊，Diana阿姨开的超市？他们家的东西最全了。”

“是啊，每次晚饭后我都喜欢带着Noah顺便来这里散步，买点生活用品回去。”

Chris只不过是和往常一样和Zach约好早上一块去学校晨跑的前两天的早上，那天他被Zach的父母邀请到餐桌前一起吃了早饭，刚喝下一杯温热的牛奶就被冲进餐厅里的那只名叫Noah的狗吸引

了全部的注意力。

那是只很可爱的狗。

“它几岁了？”

“你说Noah？三岁了。它可是个乖宝宝。”

“你们在这里住了已经一个月还需要什么生活用品？”

“地图。”

Chris为透过肩膀感受到的耸肩而跟着耸了耸肩。“感谢你的天赋。”

“感谢上帝。”

“闭嘴吧你。”

“哇哦——你太粗鲁了，Chris。”

Chris非常想开口骂出那句“白痴”，但Zach和他同时响起的笑声阻止了这句更加粗鲁的话语的出现。

“我根本没办法想象你们是怎么记住这条路上所有人的姓氏的。”Zach拿起书店放在门口的地图，“噢……这是世界地图，我不需要这个。真的，我真的很难想象我每次随便一指哪个房子门

前的哪个人，你都能喊出对方的全名，对方还会回应你——天啊。”

“你要知道，如果你像我们一样住在这个小镇里十几年，你也会知道每个人叫什么的。这里几乎没有什么太大变动。”Chris在对方夸张的白眼下掩住嘴巴轻声咳嗽两声来抑制住大笑，“你左

手边第二个，那个就是。”

“好的好的——你连这个书店的当地地图放在哪里你都知道——闭嘴吧，Chris。”

“噢——”Chris夸张地按住自己的胸口，“你太粗鲁了，Zach，我很伤心。”

Zach重重用那塑料包好的薄薄当地地图砸上Chris的胸口。“太假了我的朋友。”

“太受伤了……”

“闭嘴吧，Chris。”

Chris试着不让自己讨厌橙红色。

Tina非常喜欢橙红色。

她的房间，她住着的那栋房子，她的围巾，她贴身穿着的小背心，她喜爱用的马克杯，她最常用的水笔包装的颜色，还有她喜欢穿着的运动鞋——

Chris没有再抬高自己的视线。他注意到了那个男生身边踩着那双橙红色运动鞋的女性，但他不打算去确认那双鞋子的主人。他看到那双鞋在双足的动作下面向了那个男生，然后踮起了脚。

这个小镇非常小。

Chris转过身。

“嘿，Zach，你左手的马克杯和右手的马克杯，真的没什么区别。”

“Chris——这个很重要。”

噢，他需要安静思考一下。Chris耸肩笑笑对方此刻严肃盯着两手拿着的两个马克杯。左边是蓝色右边是黑色——Chris盯着对方手中的两个款式相同的马克杯，好吧，这很新鲜。他以前陪母

亲或是Tina逛超市的时候对方都有明确的偏好。

“……你知道，我觉得黑色不错。”

Zach抬眼，挑起右侧的浓眉看向Chris。

“我觉得你需要个建议。”Chris笑着指了指Zach左手手中的马克杯，“黑色不错啊。”

“好吧。”Zach舒了口气，随即将黑色的马克杯放回了眼前的商品柜中。

“嘿！”

“我谢谢你的建议。”Zach没有理睬Chris不满的叫唤，将右手的蓝色马克杯丢进了购物推车中。

“噢——你太友善了。”Chris叹了口气。

Chris站在Zach身边看了眼柜台边上售卖的小包糖果。他几乎要下意识地伸手摸上那包蓝莓口味的口香糖——那是他和Tina都喜欢的口香糖。

Tina是他们这同一年级的人群中最受欢迎的女孩子。她开朗，热情，友善，努力——她几乎拥有所有男生女生都会喜爱的优点。

这样的女孩子在三个月前曾是Chris的女友。

这个年龄的情侣鲜有持续到结婚的，Chris当时心里明白如此却可笑地在沉浸于恋爱的时候和Tina谈论起举办婚礼。他们牵着手走过小镇的公园，路过这个超市，边挑选着喜爱的零食边谈论着

未来会在冰箱里常备些什么食物。

——一定要放有大包的蓝莓口香糖。

Tina笑着那么说的时候Chris也对她露出了笑容——因为想象到那个画面而幸福的笑容。

Chris跟着Zach离开超市的时候Zach站在超市的门口对着夕阳照耀下的光亮伸了个懒腰。Chris回头看向了超市内，他看到那双橙红色的鞋子站在那个男生的身边，再一次踮起了脚。

他看到Tina挽着Alan的手臂，踮起脚伸长了手，摸向了柜台边上放有的小包蓝色包装的糖果。

是蓝莓口味的口香糖。

“Chris？你忘买了什么东西吗？”

“……不，只是觉得今天——”Chris顿了顿，转过身看向Zach露出一个笑容。“——今天Diana阿姨的超市人还挺少的。”

“午饭时间好像是最忙的。”Zach笑着先走向Chris停靠自行车的地方，“该走了，司机，没有你我可没办法回家。”

Chris笑着摇摇头跟上Zach的脚步。

Zach的双手因为站在自行车的后座上而撑在了Chris的肩膀上时他才忽然想起，Zach似乎提起过他总是在晚饭后遛狗时路过这个超市。

“嘿，Zach——”

“该走了，Chris，Noah还在家里等着我呢。”

“Zach，带路的人也是有人权的，好吗？”

“好的好的——我会让我的父母准备一份你最爱的肉酱千层面。”

Chris的讽刺就在舌尖，最终他放弃了说出这句话。他听到了超市的大门打开时特有的叮咚声——然后他将右脚踩上了自行车的踏板，“抓好了。”他说完便将左脚也踩上了踏板。

他抬起头仅仅在载Zach回去路上的那么两三秒的时间抬头看向了橙红色的天空。那片刻的光亮刺目得让Chris想要挪开视线。

“你在……做什么啊，Chris？”

Chris正低垂着脑袋站在草坪上喘气的时候他听到了熟悉的声音。他用手背擦去了脑门上冒出的汗珠，看向了声音发出的方向。

“……Zach。”Chris吃惊地看向站在学校铁丝网外的Zach，他顺着对方右手握住的红色长绳看到了正晃动着绳子，是在遛狗吗？他用右手的手背再一次擦掉流到下巴处的汗珠，“……晨跑。

”

“离上课还有一个半小时的现在？”Zach一脸难以置信地低头看向手腕上的黑色运动手表。

“你也要试试吗？”Chris笑着对对方指了指身后的田径场地。

“我可不想汗淋淋地去上课——”

Chris笑了一下，弯腰捡起自己前面丢在地上的书包掏出一串钥匙，“我有浴室的钥匙，怎么样？”

“噢——”Zach盯着那串钥匙露出一个恍然大悟的表情，随即摇头笑了笑，“Chris，谁能猜到你这个每次考试都拿满分的学生竟然是这样的家伙——你偷偷配的？”

“我可是经过老师同意才拿到手的。”Chris送了对方一个白眼，“你来不来？”

Zach回应了Chris一个咧嘴然后就转身跑远了。

Chris看着对方的背影也跟着笑了起来，即便没有明确的话语他也知道对方的意思。他撩起T恤的下摆粗粗擦过脑门上的热汗。暖热的晨光照射在他暴露在衣物外的肚子上，那温度让Chris愣住

了片刻。

他抬起头迎向越接近秋天末端越晚张开眼睛的太阳，任由刺目的光亮覆盖他视线的全部。

Tina喜欢六点半的时候出门散步。她会散步到七点然后回家，七点半的时候准时出门去上学。

Chris开始在六点就替还没起床的家人准备好早饭，然后提早出门。来到学校晨跑，然后洗澡，再到空无一人的教室里等待上课——一切都会再七点半以前结束。

这个小镇太小了。无论到哪里，他都能看到Tina的身影。仅仅只是踩着自行车在小镇里转悠，他就能看到Tina挽着Alan的手臂走在马路上，又或者是看到他们一起躺在草坪上，Tina会一脸开

心地玩弄着Alan的手指。

Chris已经在换掉房间里Tina留下的所有痕迹时就能放下了——他心里这么想，但看到他们幸福的样子仍然会渴望挪开自己的视线。

这个小镇太小了。

Zachary刚搬来的时候还无法适应每天早上习惯出门的时间都会碰到同样的邻居，他能在出门的路上看到第一个星期就已经看熟的面孔，能够在去超市的固定时间里碰到同样的人群。这会让他

有时候产生自己似乎生活在固定的一天内这一错觉。

“嗨，Brown先生——”

“早上好，Chris——”

Zach踩着自行车飞快骑过马路的时候他听到了自行车载着的那个比自己小一岁的男生伸长手和人行道上的男性击了个掌。

“嘿，抓好了，Chris！”

“我抓着呢——”对方按在Zach肩膀上的左手用力捏了捏，“你瞧，我抓着呢。”沙哑的声音发出低笑声，Zach也下意识跟着弯起了嘴角。

微凉的风吹过耳廓发出的声响和身后男生的笑声一起进入耳中。

今天真是个好天。

“Zach——你真的需要买一个自己的自行车。”

“车子怎么样？”

“没必要，你又不用开车到市区去上班。如果你平时不需要去市区买一个自行车就可以……嘿，你看，这是Mariah的新专辑。”

Zach注意力即刻被Chris手中金黄色封面的专辑吸引了所有的视线。他立刻放下手里MUSE的新专辑，走到了Chris的身边细细瞧着对方手里的CD。

“这是新专辑吗？电台里一点消息都没说——”

“不，这次是精选集。”

“精选集？好吧，我的零花钱看来够用了。”

Chris笑着迎上对方的手掌和他击了个掌，“我也是，我确定我父母有收集她的早期专辑，我可以拿这个钱买Muse的新专辑了。”

Chris笑着抢先拿起了Zach前面放下的那盘CD，走到了另一边去挑选其他CD。

这个喜欢在图书馆看书来度过休日的男孩跑得和Zach一样快。想到这里Zach就觉得有种想要狠狠揉一把这个比自己小一岁的男生脑袋的冲动。

“你知道吗，Sting最近出了单曲……”

“啊，那首我听过，但我不是很喜欢——”

然后就会像过去一样，Chris会在Zach开口说出这句话之后就和Zach争论起来，他们会一直争论道离开CD店，即便踩上同一台自行车也不会停止。

但是今天Chris没有说话。

他低头看着自己手中的CD背面，没有动弹。

“……Chris？”

“嗯？是啊，挑好了就走吧。”

Chris偶尔会有发呆的时候，Zach注意到这点已经很久了。第一次他注意到是在对方骑着自行车载他到最近的书店的时候，他盯着那个封面是橙红色的幼儿绘本看了很久，连Zach站在旁边都没

注意到。

每一次晨跑完Chris都会呆呆站在跑到上，注视着脚底下类似于橙红色又像是红色的跑带不知道在想些什么。

“嘿，你的眼镜。”

“谢了。”

但是每次叫住他又会如常地回应。

“不考虑戴会隐形眼镜吗？”Zach在Chris掏出钱包付钱给Jack的时候开口问道，对方下意识伸手扶了扶自己大大的黑色眼镜。“不，眼镜没掉——我只是在奇怪，为什么你不像我们刚认识的

时候那样戴隐形眼镜，很方便不是吗？”

“是啊，挺方便的。”Chris笑笑，将手中的纸钞递给了Jack。

Chris不想再说下去Zach也没有再追问下去。

“嘿，Zach！Chris！”

身后传来了女孩子特有的尖细笑声，Zach转头看向那无比耳熟的声音。“Tina！”

Tina笑着对他们两人晃了晃手，露在空气外的手腕上挂着一个橙色的硅胶手环。“一起买CD吗？”

“是啊，你也来买CD？”

“对啊——Miguel出了专辑，我就特意过来买了。”Tina用双手握住CD盒展示给他们看，“以前还是Chris推荐我这个歌手呢！”

Zach看向身边的Chris。

“是啊，你喜欢就好。”Chris笑着说完伸手扶了扶自己的眼镜，明明眼镜并没有滑落，就在一分钟前他刚推过镜架。

Zach疑惑地看着好友。

“今天没和Alan出门吗？”

“等会去，Alan在打篮球。”

“啊……今天是周日，我都忘记了。”

Tina是很好的女孩子，Zach很难在这个女孩身上找出什么缺点，他相信大多数男生都对这个女孩子这么想，即便是他这样对女孩子没什么感觉的男孩都这么想。

“……你和Tina——”

“啊……我还没告诉过你。”Chris低头将CD塞进自己的双肩包中，然后拉上拉链，“我和她在你来到这个小镇的一个星期前刚分手。”

Chris的坦率让Zach没能立即回应。

“虽然是周日——你想去跑步吗？”

站在Chris的自行车前，Chris头也没回地询问着身边的Zach。Zach只能看到对方的侧脸，他看着Chris被太阳晒得变为粉红色的白皙肌肤，暗暗叹了口气。

“当然。”

Zach举起自己的左拳，Chris立刻用右拳撞了上来回应他。

“我喜欢她，当然，她是个好女孩。”Chris笑着压低身姿拉伸着左腿，“……她和我分手以后我才意识到这个小镇是有多小，我几乎走到哪里都能看到她的身影。”Chris站直身体，向前两

步。“……她真的是个好女孩。不过正是因为如此，分手后的那几天我几乎做不到出门。”

Zach抬眼看向站在阳光下缓缓压低身体的Chris的背影。

“……她帮我换了我房间里的窗帘，我们用着成对的马克杯，我们甚至用同样颜色的原子笔——”Chris顿了顿，轻笑一声，“而出门的那一刻我发现我注意到她也会在我早已习惯出门的时间

出门，我试着去改变时间，不和我们共同认识的人多交流或是出门——”

Zach想起他看到Tina时露出的微笑。

“……但我还是会看到她。不管我希望不希望。……Zach，这个小镇太小了。所以我们出门都能见到任何一位认识的人……这里太小了。”

Zach伸长了手，迈开了脚步向前奔去。

“噢！很痛啊，Zach！”

Zach大笑着朝前跑去，甩了甩因为用力拍了Chris后脑而发痛的手掌，“不是约我来跑步吗，Chris？现在这样傻站着可不符合你邀请我约会时的内容啊？”

Chris站在原地愣愣地摸着自己的脑袋，“……那真够痛的，Zach，万一变笨了怎么办啊？”

“那我会负责的。”

“闭嘴吧！”

Chris再一次弯起嘴角露出了笑容，就像Zach第一次因为Nirvana的歌曲而向他搭讪时他们发现彼此喜爱同一首歌时露出的笑容。

“……白痴。”

“什么？”

Zach看向Chris转而挑眉面带怒意的表情，不禁大笑出声。“我在说你是白痴——优等生Chris。”

“嘿，给我在那里等着！”

“我拒绝。”

Zach转身加快了脚步在跑道上向前跑了起来。他听着身后Chris带着怒意和笑意的声音大喊着什么，但他只听到自己胸膛里大笑的声音和风吹过耳廓时的声响。

“嘿，我都告诉你我的前女友的事情了，你的呢？”

Zach伸手关上喷头的开关，低头任由短发上的水珠滴落在学校浴室的鹅黄色瓷砖上。他瞧着水珠滴落在自己脚趾的缝隙间，深深叹了口气。

“……我有个男友，不过一年前分手了。”

“噢——”Chris语气平平地回应，“有没有觉得不想出门？”

Zach用手肘戳了下身边Chris的左腰，满足地听着对方痛苦的叫声在浴室里回响。“我以前可是住在市区，不是这种小镇。”

“噢——那真的很痛，混账Zach，你再这样对我暴力我就要报警了。”Chris面带痛苦地揉了揉自己被戳到的地方，“该死的，我会冒出淤青来的。”

“就这样轻轻一下？”

“你在开玩笑吗，我手臂被课桌撞一下第二天都很好看。”

“因为你太白了。休息日你该多出来跑跑步打打球——别总是呆在那个几乎一个月都不进一次新书的图书馆里。”

Chris耸耸肩，“我才不要晒成烤过头的饼干那样焦黑，看书更适合。”

“你这个宅。”

“只比宅跑快了一秒的你又算什么？”

Zach瞧着Chris贼笑的样子下意识舒了口气，他伸手抓起挂在勾子上的毛巾按在自己脑袋上随便擦了擦。

“……你……不介意吗？”

“你的前男友？为什么我要介意？”Chris背对着Zach拿起勾子上的毛巾擦了擦自己的背脊，“我只是觉得你需要介意一下你隔壁班的Eddie，他挺喜欢你的。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

Chris回头看向Zach，“不啊，我很认真。我猜整个学校只有你不知道他和你是一样的。”

“……闭嘴吧，Chris。”

Chris得承认，他很喜欢看到Zach皱紧眉头想着用什么话语来讽刺他的样子。所以他也会有意无意地偶尔开口说出一些一听就知道是开玩笑的话语来调侃对方。

Zach穿好衣服蹲下身在更衣柜里翻弄的时候，Chris将自己的背压了上去。

“嘿，让开，肥猪。”

“你比我更胖，Zach。”

“闭嘴吧。Chris。”当Zach无力地说出这句话时是Chris最无法忍住大笑的时候。“……Chris，下个月的第一个星期天你有空吗？”

Chris算了算，那就是两个星期后了。“有啊，怎么了？”

“家里办生日派对，我想邀请你参加。”

“生日派对……我怎么没从Alan那里听说这件事？你没邀请学校里的其他人？”

Zach沉默了两秒，“……如果我开口邀请，那么整个学校都会知道我两个星期后是过生日？”

“差不多。别奇怪，如果你母亲哪天烤焦了苹果派，过一个小时差不多一条街道上的人都会知道。这个小镇很小噢。”

“闭嘴吧……Chris。”

“哈哈哈，放心好了，大概你举行完派对以后小镇才会都知道你那天开了生日派对。”

“我不打算邀请很多人，那天只有你，我父母，还有住在市区里的我哥哥和他的妻子会来参加。”

“……好，我会参加的，朋友。”

“谢了……嘿，你能先起来吗，肥猪？”

Chris在那声音下再次大笑出声。

当他把那套演唱会DVD递给Zach的时候Chris抓了抓脑袋，他不知道自己该怎么形容自己此时的心情。这是Metallica以前出过的一套很棒的演唱会DVD，其中还包括了两张将这个演唱会内的所

有表演曲目制成CD的光碟。

他至少有两个月不能再买新的CD和书了。他心痛地叹息一声。

Zach很喜欢这个，这样想着的Chris还是出钱买下了他们。他知道Zach一直想要收藏这套碟。

此刻Zach那张惊呆的脸让Chris真想满足地笑出声。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

“噢……天啊天啊！上帝！我爱死你了！”

Chris刚伸手对Zach晃了晃，对方回神的下一刻立刻就立刻紧紧抱住了Chris。他就差一点点就没站稳转而倒在自己房间里的书堆上，感谢自己这段时间天天在和Zach晨跑，他还挺站得稳——

“我爱你，Chris，上帝啊！”

“啊……好的好的，Zach，我也爱你，还好我选择不是在你生日的那天送你这个，我相信你的哥哥和你父母都不会喜欢看到你这样发疯的……”Chris伸手拍了拍对方的背部，也抱住了对方的

腰部。

“Chris——”

Chris在感觉到脸颊的温热时下意识僵住了自己的身体。

“……嘿，抱歉，我很抱歉。”

Zach立刻松开了自己的双手，转而握在Chris的肩膀上拉开了两人之间的距离。Chris看了看对方惊愕慌乱的样子，又低头看了看自己的右手，然后一脸吃惊地摸了摸自己被亲到的地方。

那瞬间对方嘴唇的温热好像还残留在上面。

“……我，很抱歉，Chris，抱歉。”

“Zach……”Chris愣了愣，最终放下了手。“……呃。”他试着说出什么，但他什么都没能说出口。

这不是第一次Chris被Zach亲脸颊，他当然也这样亲过Zach，开着玩笑的故意惹对方恶心地去亲吻对方的脸颊或是手背，闹着玩一样的吵闹。他们两人每次都能在被这样对待后就吐着舌头故意

做着恶心的表情然后推开对方。

Chris应该推开Zach的。就像上一次他帮Zach找到了Linkin Park的珍藏专辑时，Zach感激地亲了一口Chris的脸颊然后他一巴掌拍上对方的脸蛋推开了Zach。他应该这样做的。

朋友之间应该这样的。

“……我很抱歉，Zach。”Chris伸手按上自己右侧的太阳穴。“抱歉，Zach，让我……很抱歉，我……”

“嘿、嘿！Chris，不要道歉，我，我很抱歉。我不该开这种玩笑的，我很抱歉。”

Chris低着头，手指摸上前面Zach亲吻到的脸颊。

他应该说点什么。

当他蹲在地上被Zach抱在怀里的时候他也不知道自己该开口说些什么。他愣愣地看着自己墙壁上那被日光照晒过久而有些脱色的Journey海报，伸手抓住了Zach的背部。他收紧自己的手指，在

Zach身上那件深蓝色的上衣留下深深的褶皱。

“……我很抱歉，Chris，我……”

“我也……很抱歉，Zach。”Chris闭上有些酸涩的眼睛，额头抵上Zach的肩膀。“你的衣服……”

“白痴……没事的。……我很抱歉，Chris，我应该把你当作好朋友而不是……”

Chris不知道自己应该说出什么。劝Zach不要背负这份罪恶感？还是说些什么别的？

——一定要放有大包的蓝莓口香糖。

Chris曾经和Tina沉浸在不现实的幻想中，并乐此不疲，为此露出幸福的微笑。他现在也应该劝Zach不要想着现实而是和自己沉浸在极为理想的未来幻想中吗？天天听着Metallica，在彼此的

家里听着收藏的CD，一起出去跑步，去图书馆——

然后——

“……Zach，我……”他轻轻拍了拍Zach的背，让对方放开了自己。“……我会……不想出门的。”

“Zach，不要和我分手。”

Chris抬眼看着惊愕地看向他的男生，他咬住下唇，最终重复了一遍那句话。

“请……不要，和我分手。”

Zach捧起Chris的脸，额头抵上Chris冒出汗珠的额头。

他握住Zach双手的手腕，试图抑制住指尖的颤抖。

“……这个小镇……太小了……”他试着发出笑声，但他没能成功，而是狼狈地哽咽起来。“……我会真的，无法再出门了。”

Chris想要蜷缩起身体抱住狼狈可笑的自己。

他想要离开那些暖色的光亮，离开那些音乐，离开那个和Zach跑过的跑带，骑过的自行车，走过的这个小镇的每一个地方——

“……你会烂在这个小房间里的，宅。”Zach低笑着将脑袋离开，然后轻轻撞了一下Chris的额头。

“……闭嘴，白痴。”他握着Zach的手腕，闭上眼睛。“……闭嘴吧。”

“你才闭嘴吧，Chris。”

Chris尝到了咸涩的味道，他睁开眼睛看着光亮下Zach好像琥珀一样的眼球，闭上了眼睛。

天啊，他希望一辈子都不用去讨厌琥珀色。


End file.
